Jade
by Aranya Ver'Sarn
Summary: The new boss of the Eclipse Syndicate stretches her wings in fill the role that her best friend left behind, brokering new deals and partnerships, even in the mean streets of Gadgetzan. Takes place subsequent to "Waking up In Paradise" and immediately before "Kazakus."


Things had gone well in Silvermoon. Aranya was able to find exactly the kind of connections she was looking for in Lady Phoenixheart and her associates.

Kaitheros had some interesting things to say about smuggling, which made Aranya smile. It was possible that she could put fewer necks in the Eclipse at risk, if smuggling within the Broken Isles was outsourced to a partner. Meanwhile, Kaisuraz the troll had been very agreeable to the Eclipse Syndicate getting him more widespread buyers for his jewel-trading, which would be a good start for some of Aranya's associates in Outland.

Outland… How the blood elf loved that broken world. It felt like a reflection of herself in many ways. It had been shattered, warped, saturated with chaos and would forever exist hanging between the stars of the Great Dark and the Twisting Nether. Yet it remained wondrous, beautiful, full of amazing vibrancy, even in the places that held more magic and raw energy than organic life.

It was her refuge, her home. It remained a place she often went back to, kept a residence with. Once upon a time, she had profited from helping keep goods moving safely in the shattered world. It would be good to see its slowed pace of commerce pick up again with a fresh direction.

Kaisuraz had been favorable to another proposal of Aranya's, and it was for matters of this said proposal that the arcanist made her way to Gadgetzan, in advance of going further into Tanaris to meet with Colpeia and her tribe's sultana.

The tall, dark-haired sorceress walked confidently up the steps of the Gadgetzan Museum of Ancient Artifacts. She was greeted with the furred visage of the museum curator, Madam Goya.

"Madam," the Thalassian greeted the pandaren, with a warm smile and a polite bow.

Madam Goya's jade green eyes twinkled, a soft smile on her face, and a bow was given in return. "Arcanist Ver'Sarn," she said. "A pleasure to see you. Do come inside, so that we may talk." A welcoming paw was extended towards the museum entrance, and two of the museum staff opened the doors for the arcanist and the curator as they walked in. "Your message said that you have some new opportunities for the mutual benefit of our organizations?"

Aranya nodded. Her clear voice lowered to a volume that was low and carried only as far as the immediate space surrounding the two women. "I've recently made new connections, as the Eclipse Syndicate's new head," she said. "Some of these new associates have interests which would benefit the Jade Lotus."

An interested smile graced the black market madam's lips. "Do go on," she prompted.

"There is a jewel-trader," said Aranya. "He's had a lack of more widespread buyers for his merchandise. With the Eclipse as his partner, we are arranging to get him the buyers which he desires." The sin'dorei's voice lowered further to almost a whisper. "Such as Aya…"

Aya Blackpaw, the youthful, energetic, and seemingly impulsive heir to the wealthy Blackpaw family. In truth she was calculating, ruthless, and as hard as the jade she coveted.

Goya's eyes gleamed and she gave a hum of understanding. With a nod she asked, "What can you say for the quality of this supplier's jade?"

"I can arrange for a sample to be sent forward, for appraisal from the Lotus," answered Aranya.

"And the profit for the Eclipse?" Goya inquired. "What percentage of the jade's value will you take as your cut when it is paid for, as the liaison to this supplier?"

"No more than ten percent," replied Aranya. "Depending on the size and difficulty or ease of moving and securing the merchandise - likely less. We assume the risk for him in doing so."

"Sound terms," remarked Madam Goya. "I shall inform Aya, she will be delighted to have an outside supplier for the Lotus."

There was a certain glint to her jade-colored eyes and a wry quirk of her furry mouth as she regarded the blood elf in the silence that followed, and it prompted Aranya to ask, "What?"

"Ever since you walked into the Dalaran Underbelly like you owned it, I knew," said the curator with a chuckle. "I knew you would prove to be worth keeping an eye on. Tell me, arcanist, is it all you bargained for, this empire you seek to strengthen and expand?"

Aranya shook her head. "No," she answered. "I didn't bargain for any of this, but the stars gave it to me anyway."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

I wrote this story way back in the year, still feeling like Opheron's death was very fresh.

They say that 'bargaining' is one of the stages of grief.

Whether some part of me bargained to the universe for this role or not, whether that was part of wanting to make sure that Opheron's story carried on for as long as I live after him - I think of what he would say, what he would think, what he would tell me as his second. I play those unsaid words in my head like we wrote them on twitter, and in the game.

I think of what kind of leader, writer, creator he still inspires me to be.

Maybe that's the bargain I made with myself. Give my best in this as I did with what we all had before, and he will never die.


End file.
